Ellam Onru
Tout est Dieu Ellam Onru "L'incessante recherche du Soi, nous l'appelons Amour Suprême de Dieu, car Lui seul est établi comme Soi au-dedans du coeur de tous." Sri Râmana Maharshi Voilà un extrait du "Ellâm Onru" (Tout est Dieu) que Ramana conseillait en lecture à ces visiteurs... Présentation Ce texte anonyme, écrit en tamil au dix-neuvième siècle, est un bréviaire de l'Advaïta Vedânta. Le Sage d'Arunâchala, Sri Râmana Maharshi (1879-1950), unanimement reconnu comme la personnification de la Sagesse Éternelle de 1 J Inde le citait et le recommandait souvent. Ainsi, dans "Living by the words of Bhagavan", de David Godman (ouvrage retraçant le témoignage dAnnamalai Swami, proche du Maharshi), nous trouvons le passage suivant : " (...) lorsque je demandai à Bhagavan de me sélectionner du matériel de lecture, il me donna une liste de six livres : Kaivalya Navanitam, Ribhu Gitâ, Ashtâvakra Gitâ, Ellâm Onru, Swarupa Sâram, et Yoga Vâsishtha Il mit un accent particulier sur Ellâm Onru, me disant : "Si tu veux Moksha (la Délivrance), écris, lis et pratique les instructions contenues dans Ellam Ondré. " (édition de l'ashram de Sri Annamalai Swami, page 104, Tiruvannamalai, 1994). Face à une telle recommandation, et sachant que ce livre est depuis longtemps introuvable, nous ne pouvions qu'être enthousiastes, lorsque nous avons eu la grâce d'en recevoir un exemplaire (d'une traduction anglaise, faite à l'occasion du 7 1 anniversaire de Râmana Maharshi). Cet enthousiasme doit cependant être assorti de prudence, la doctrine de l'Advavaita-Vedânta ayant souvent été malmenée par suite d'une compréhension schématique ou partielle. Voie directe, dépouillée, énonçant sans ambiguïté les ultimes vérités métaphysiques, ses adeptes n'en demeurent pas moins soumis à une hiérarchie et à des règles strictes. Voie de Jnâna (Connaissance), elle comprend aussi Bhakti. (Dévotion). Jadis préservés dans le rapport intime de Gourou à Disciple, ses enseignements sont aujourd'hui exposés au grand jour, accessibles à la consommation courante. Cette "démocratisation", heureuse à certains égards, n'est pas sans risques, et malheureusement, les mauvais exemples abondent : certains lecteurs ont tôt fait de se croire "élus", sûrs de l'imminence de leur "réalisation", négligeant les règles de conduite et l'humilité, indispensables pour progresser. D'autre part, il n'est pas rare d'entendre parler de "spiritualité athée", notamment à propos du Bouddhisme ou de l'Advaita-Vedântà , ce qui tend à vider ces traditions spirituelles millénaires de toute substance. Tout ceci aboutit dans une sorte de courant néospirituel nouveau, le "réalisationnisme", où le degré spirituel suprême est banalisé, voire confondu avec un simple état psychologique - balayés les rites, la dévotion et les instructions spirituelles ! Pourtant l'exemple des plus grands Maîtres de la spiritualité nondualiste est probant, car ils ont gardé tout au long de leur existence de libérés vivants j ivan-mukta), une attitude humble et intensément dévotionnelle : il suffit de lire les hymnes de Shankarâcharya ou de Râmana Maharshi pour être convaincu que, même au summum de la Réalisation Spirituelle, les notions de vertu et de sacrifice demeurent intactes. Il est donc préférable de rester vigilant lorsqu'on aborde des textes traitant de l'Advaïta-Vedânta . Vigilant à l'égard des textes sur le "marché", pour se prémunir des faux enseignements éventuels, mais vigilant aussi à l'égard de soi-même, lorsque les textes s'avèrent authentiques : gare aux faux gourous, mais gare aussi à l'orgueil spirituel... A priori, ce texte (Ellam Ondré) ne semble pas devoir susciter de tels écueils, à condition d'être bien compris. Et il peut au contraire se révéler précieux, même dans le contexte difficile du monde moderne, qui se targue d'avoir "éliminé Dieu". L'affirmation de l'Unité Divine ne peut être que bénéfique, même si, mal comprise, elle entraîne des dérapages. A ceux qui déplorent de voir les "perles jetées aux pourceaux, " il sera répondu que les jeux sont faits, que les verrous du secret et du Sacré ont sauté, et que nous vivons les temps où ce sont les pourceaux qui se jettent sur les perles... Mais le temps du secret initiatique, ce temps où les Upanishads, loin d'être "tirées" à des milliers d'exemplaires, n'étaient qu'entendues (Shruti), dans l'intimité du rapport de Guru à disciple, ce temps a passé. L'heure est au dévoilement, à la révélation l'apocalypse, au sens étymologique, du Grec apocalypsis = révélation), annoncée par les Écritures pour la fin du cycle. Mais malgré ce signe des temps, le respect et la prudence s'imposent, pour ceux qui en sont encore capables : - respect pour la Tradition, qui porte et transmet ces textes sacrés à travers les siècles, ainsi que pour ses Anciens Sages, qui ne sauraient vieillir ; - prudence, dans le contexte moderne, avide du "tout, tout de suite !", qui invite trop facilement à faire abstraction des règles traditionnelles, ouvrant la porte à tous les excès. Tout est Un. La Vérité est d'une simplicité absolue, mais pour en avoir l'intelligence, nul n'échappe à la nécessité de suivre les instructions des maîtres ou des textes autorisés, dont ce petit livre est une pure illustration. Malgré les imperfections de la traduction présente, qui s'ajoutent à l'infériorité "d'office" de toute traduction par rapport à son original, il s'agit tout de même d'une perle, et des plus précieuses. Reste au lecteur à faire preuve d'indulgence (pour le travail de traduction), et de discernement (pour en tirer la quintessence, et en faire bon usage) Râmana Mabarshi, le Sage qui n'eût point de Maître, hormis la colline sacrée d'Arunâchala, n'enseigna jamais le rejet des Maîtres, ou de la Tradition. Il en souligna au contraire l'importance, et son cas est une divine exception, bénie même par l'orthodoxie hindoue. Son conseil de lire et d'appliquer le contenu de ce livre doit être reçu et suivi en confiance, et avec gratitude, comme une bénédiction. R. Caputo. PRÉFACE DE L'AUTEUR Comme tous les êtres vivants, les hommes cherchent à atteindre le bonheur et à échapper à la souffrance. Cela vaut pour la plupart des êtres humains, mais il en est, d'une tout autre dimension, qui gardent l'attitude juste, et s'accommodent patiemment du bien comme du mai qui leur arrive. La compagnie de tels êtres est autrement profitable que celle des gens ordinaires. Le bien ne peut advenir au monde que grâce à ces hommes de dimension supérieure. La question se pose alors : -qu'est-ce que le vrai Bien ? Malgré l'importance de cette question, une réponse claire n'a pu être trouvée, car le "bien" est déterminé en fonction des circonstances. Une oeuvre de recherche sur le sujet, aussi complète fût-elle, oubliera d'envisager telle ou telle circonstance déterminante. Par conséquent il s'avère nécessaire pour tous de réaliser l'état qui rend apte à évaluer les situations et à déterminer ce qu'est le vrai Bien. Cet état est unique. Aucun autre ne lui est comparable. Bien qu'étant L'Unique, il est étonnant que pour le "sens commun" il soit jugé "excessivement rare". Quoi de plus extraordinaire ?.. Cet état unique est très clairement décrit dans les Upanishads. Dans ce livre, j'expose la même vérité, selon ma compréhension. je ne prétends pas à une quelconque originalité. Ce n'est que mon devoir. Les chapitres de ce livre sont intimement liés, au point que tel aspect attendu ici sera traité là... De plus, certains aspects ne paraissant pas clairs après une lecture superficielle, s'éclaireront par une étude plus approfondie. Mais il y a peut-être plus à apprendre auprès d'oeuvres ou de Sages Majeurs... Mère Universelle, Maître Véritable, Venez-nous en aide ! 1. UNITÊ 1 -Tout, incluant le monde que tu vois, ainsi que toi-même, le témoin du monde, tout est Un. 2 - Tout ce que tu considères comme étant moi, toi, lui, elle, et cela, tout est Un. 3 - Les êtres sensibles, ainsi que l'inerte et l'insensible (la terre, l'air, le feu et l'eau), tout cela est Un. 4 - Le bien-être qui résulte de la conscience que " tout est Un", ne peut être obtenu par une conscience fragmentaire, séparant les choses et les êtres : tout est Un. 5 - La connaissance de l'unité de toutes choses est bonne, autant pour toi que pour les autres : tout est Un. 6 - Celui qui voit «je suis séparé", "tu es sépare Il$ "il est séparé", etc, agit d'une certaine façon envers lui-même, et d'une toute autre façon envers les autres. Il ne peut s'en empêcher. La pensée "chaque être est séparé des autres", est la graine d'où s'élève l'arbre de la discrimination arbitraire des actes (en fonction de la diversité des personnes). Comment pourrait-il y avoir un défaut de vertu chez celui qui sait qu'il y a unité entre lui et les autres ? Aussi longtemps que le germe de la différenciation est présent, l'arbre correspondant est à même de fleurir, que l'on s'y attende ou pas. Il faut donc renoncer à cette faculté de différenciation. Tout est Un. 7 - Question : dans le monde, les choses paraissent différentes ; comment puis-je alors considérer le tout comme étant Un ? Y-a-t-il un moyen d'atteindre à cette connaissance ? La réponse est celle-ci : dans un même arbre nous voyons des feuilles, des fleurs, des fruits et des branches, différents les uns des autres, et qui pourtant ne font qu'un, étant tous compris dans le mot "arbre". Leur racine est la même, leur sève est la même. Ainsi, toutes les choses, tous les corps, tous les organismes, proviennent d'une même source et sont activés par un seul et même principe vital: tout est Un. 8 - Ô homme de bien ! L'affirmation "tout est Un" est-elle bonne ou mauvaise ? Réfléchis. De même que la personne qui se voit elle-même comme elle voit les autres et les autres comme elle-même ne peut qu'être honnête et juste, de même comment le mal pourrait-il s'attacher à celui qui sait qu'il fait un avec les autres ? Dis-moi s'il existe une meilleure voie vers le Souverain Bien que la connaissance de l'Unité ? Il n'y en a certainement pas. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il aimer les autres mieux qu'en sachant qu'ils sont lui-même ? Il les connût en tant qu'Unité -, il les aime en tant qu'Unité, puisqu'en vérité, ils sont Un. 9 - Qui petit partager la paix mentale et le calme du connaisseur de l'Unité ? Il n'a pas de soucis. Le bien-être de tous est son propre bien-être. Une mère considère le bien-être de ses enfants comme le sien propre. Cependant son amour n'est pas parfait, parce qu'elle se croit individuellement séparée de ses enfants. L'amour d'un Sage ayant réalisé l'Unité de toutes choses dépasse, et de très loin, même l'amour d'une mère. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour réaliser un tel amour que la connaissance de l'Unité: tout est Un. 10 - Sache que le monde dans son ensemble constitue ton corps impérissable, et que tu es toi-même la vie perpétuelle du monde entier. Y-a-t-il du mal à faire ainsi ? Qui a peur de suivre la voie sans blâme ? Sois téméraire. Les Védas enseignent cette vérité. Il n'y a rien d'autre que toi. Le Souverain Bien t'appartient. Oui, tu es ce Souverain Bien toi-même. Tout ce que les autres pourront tirer de toi sera du Bien, uniquement. Qui donc s'emploierait a agir contre ses propres corps et âme ? S'il y a un abcès dans le corps, un remède lui est appliqué ; même s'il s'avère douloureux, son objet est de faire du bien, uniquement. Il en ira de même pour certaines de tes actions, dont le but sera le bien du monde. C'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas t'empêtrer dans la différenciation. En résumé : le connaisseur de l'Unité agit de la meilleure des façons. C'est la connaissance de l'Unité qui le fait agir. Il ne peut se tromper. Dans le monde, il est Dieu devenu visible. Tout est Un. II. TOI Qui es-tu ? Ce corps, est-ce toi ? S'il en est ainsi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas conscience du serpent qui glisse sur lui lorsque tu es en sommeil profond? Certainement, tu es autre que ce corps. 2 - Parfois, dans ton sommeil, tu as un rêve; alors, tu t'identifies à un personnage ; ce personnage, est-ce toi ? Non. Ou alors, que devient-il à ton réveil ? Tu ne peux être lui. Plus encore, tu as presque honte de t'être identifié à lui. Il est clair que tu n'es pas ce personnage ; tu es celui qui se tient à l'écart. 3 - Souviens-toi à présent de l'état de sommeil sans rêves. Est-ce celui de ta nature véritable? Tu ne le crois sans doute pas, car tu n'es pas insensé au point de t'identifier à ces épaisses ténèbres qui t'empêchent de connaître l'état où tu te trouves. Grâce à l'intellect, tu es capable de te distinguer des objets environnants : comment pourrais-tu admettre que tu es la même chose que l'ignorance, ou le vide ? Comment cela pourrait-il être ta véritable nature ? Ce n'est pas possible. Tu es le Connaisseur qui sait que cet état est un voile obscur et dense recouvrant ta véritable nature. L'ayant condamnée après en avoir fait l'expérience, tu sais que tu n'es pas cette sombre ignorance du sommeil profond. Tu es celui qui se tient à l'écart de cela aussi. 4 - Si tu admets que même ce corps grossier n e est pas toi, peux-tu imaginer être quel qu'autre chose de plus éloigné? Non. De même que tu n'es pas ce corps grossier, tu n'es pas non plus quelque chose d'autre qui s'en trouverait plus éloigné -, ni le personnage du rêve; ni l'ignorance du sommeil profond. Tu es différent de ces trois états, et de ce monde. 5 - Ces trois états peuvent se résumer en deux conditions : l'une où prédomine la conscience sujet-objet (qui comprend les états de veille et de sommeil avec rêves), et 1 autre, qui est celle de l'inconscience du sujet lui-même (comprenant l'état de sommeil profond). Toutes les expériences possibles sont comprises dans l'une ou l'autre de ces deux conditions. Et elles sont toutes deux étrangères à ta vraie nature, qui est toute autre. 6 - Si tu te demandes ce qu'elle est, son nom est Turiya, qui signifie "le Quatrième" (état). Ce nom est approprié, car il semble dire: "les trois états de ton expérience - veille, rêve et sommeil profond - te sont étrangers ; ton véritable état est le Quatrième, qui est différent de ces trois-là". En supposant que ces trois états (veille, rêve et sommeil profond) forment ensemble un long rêve, le quatrième représente le réveil mettant fin à ce rêve. Ainsi, il est plus profond que le sommeil profond, et en même temps plus "éveillé" que l'état de veille. Ton véritable état est donc ce de Quatrième", se distinguant de tes états de veille, sommeil avec rêves, et sommeil profond. Tu es cela, uniquement, 7 - Comment est ce quatrième état ? Il est la Connaissance qui ne particularise pas ; il est pleine Conscience de soi-même. Cela signifie que le quatrième état est pure Connaissance, sans conscience du particulier, mais en pleine conscience de Soi. Seul celui qui réalise cet état, même pour un seul instant, réalise la vérité. Tu es cela, uniquement. Qu'y-a-t-il de plus pour celui qui a réalisé le "Quatrième" ? En pratique, il n'est pas possible pour quiconque, de demeurer à jamais dans cet état qui est l'état sans connaissance du particulier. Celui qui a réalisé le quatrième état, tôt ou tard revient à ce monde -, mais pour lui le monde n'est plus comme avant - il voit ce qu'il a réalisé comme étant le quatrième état, rayonner en toutes choses. 11 ne voit plus ce monde comme différent de cette Pure Connaissance. Ainsi, ce qu'il a vu à l'intérieur, il le voit maintenant, d'une manière différente, aussi à l'extérieur. Ayant quitté le stade de la différenciation, il est à présent établi dans l'état de non-différenciation, où qu'il se trouve. Désormais, il est Tout. Il n'y a rien qui soit différent de lui. Que ses yeux soient fermés ou ouverts, quels que soient les changements pouvant surve nir, son état demeure inchangé. Cela est l'état de Brahmati, Cela est l'état naturel éternel. Tu es cet état, éternellement Vrai. 8 - Il n'y a rien au-delà de cet état. Les mots "intérieur" ~ , et " extérieure", perdent leur sens. Tout est Un. Le corps, la parole et le mental ne peuvent plus fonctionner égoïstement: Il Grâce les anime, pour le bien de tous. Le il moi" fragmentaire est perdu à jamais., L'ego ne peut plus revivre. Il est dit alors qu'il est libéré ici et maintenant. Il ne vit pas parce que son corps vit, ni ne meurt parce que son corps meurt . il est éternel. Il n'y a rien d'autre que lui. Tu es celui-là. 9 - Qui est Dieu ? Il est Grâce. Qu'est-ce que la Grâce? La Conscience, sans l'ego fragmentaire. Comment peut-on être sûr qu'un tel état existe ? Seulement en le réalisant. Les Védas louent celui qui réalise Cela, comme étant celui qui a réalisé Dieu, devenant un avec Lui. C'est pourquoi, ce que le monde peut nous apporter de meilleur, et ce que nous pouvons lui rendre de meilleur, c'est la réalisation de cet état. En fait, il n'y a pas d'autre état que celui-là ; les autres n'apparaissent que dans l'ignorance. Pour celui qui sait, il y a un état, uniquement: Tu es Cela. III. DIEU 1 - qui est Dieu ? Dieu est Celui qui transcende tout ce que nous percevons. S'Il est transcendant au monde, comment peut-il y avoir une relation entre Lui et le monde ? Il n'y a, en fait, pas une particule ici qui ne Lui soit reliée. Alors, que signifie qu'Il "transcende le monde" ? Le monde, cela veut dire nous-mêmes et ce que nous percevons. En d'autres mots, les êtres animés et inanimés ensemble forment le monde. Parmi ces catégories, nous estimons que les êtres conscients sont supérieurs. Que dire de Celui qui créa tous les êtres ? La seule chose que nous pouvons comprendre c'est qu'Il est au-delà des catégories d'êtres que nous connaissons. Notre raison ne peut aller aussi loin. Notre Créateur nous est donc supérieur, et ne peut être appréhendé par la raison. Son nom, Kadawul ('Etre Transcendant"), signifie qu'Il surpasse notre raison. 2 - Dieu ne peut-il alors être connu de nous ? Il n'en est pas tout à fait ainsi car dans un sens, 11 se laisse connaître par nous, et ce don de Sa Grâce doit nous suffire. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toute Sa grandeur. Il en a fait connaître assez pour que notre souffrance soit supprimée. Il n'y a pas de raison pour Lui de révéler un iota de plus de son pouvoir, qu'il n'en faut pour remédier à nos défauts dans l'état présent. C'est ainsi qu'Il se fait connaître selon nos besoins. Il est donc bien là, en quelque sorte à portée de notre connaissance. 3 - Qu'est-ce donc, qui nous permet de L'avoir à portée de notre connaissance ? Le fait qu'Il est connu en tant qu' Être - Conscience - Béatitude. L'Être (Sat), désigne l'Impérissable, ce qui Est, pour l'éternité. S'il venait à cesser d'être, ne fût-ce qu'un moment, qui serait Son destructeur ? qui L'a créé ? La nature périssable de toutes choses nous enseigne que Tout est dirigé par l'Un impérissable. Ce Seigneur des Seigneurs, immortel, est Dieu. Sa nature impérissable est litre (Sat). Par Conscience (Cit), il faut entendre Connaissance. Connaissance absolue, opposée à la connaissance ordinaire, sujette à l'erreur. Ni l'irrégularité ni l'erreur ne peuvent l'entacher. C'est La Connaissance, pure et simple. Celui qui est à l'origine de la Création, si parfaite et ordonnée, même parmi les êtres inanimés, nous enseigne fréquemment ainsi: "ta connaissance est irrégulière et erronée." Une histoire célèbre raconte l'étonnement d'un incroyant devant l'un des prodiges de la nature : "pourquoi a-t-Il fait si petite la graine de l'arbre banyan qui est si grand ?" Un système où même les objets inanimés sont en ordre et ont une fonction utile, est forcément dirigé par un pouvoir conscient. Est-ce qu'un simple objet inanimé peut faire quelque chose relevant de la connaissance infaillible ? Et notre mode de connaissance imparfaite, le peut-il ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. C'est pourquoi il est dit que Dieu est Conscience (Cit). La Béatitude, ou Félicité (Ananda), est l'état libre de désirs. C'est la plénitude de paix. S'il Lui restait encore le moindre désir, comment pourrait-Il être meilleur que nous-mêmes ? Comment pourrions-nous obtenir de Lui la félicité ? Lui-même aurait alors besoin d'un autre être pour satisfaire ses désirs. Mais qui peut concevoir Dieu ainsi ? L'état de satisfaction intérieure caractérise la félicité. C'est pourquoi Il est Félicité, ou Béatitude l'Ananda) Etre, Conscience et Béatitude sont inséparables. Individuellement, ils sont sans valeur. C'est pourquoi Il est connu, Lui, en tant quitte - Conscience - Béatitude (Saccidânanda) 4- Celui qui a réalisé le quatrième état et voit tout en tant qu'Un, celui-là connaît vraiment Dieu en tant quitte - Conscience - Béatitude. Les mots ne peuvent exprimer, ni les oreilles entendre, à quel point un tel être est uni à Dieu; c'est une question de réalisation; ; et il existe des voies et des moyens pour une telle réalisation. Ils peuvent être énoncés, appris et mis en pratique. Celui qui peut réaliser ainsi, est Dieu. 5 - Il n'a pas de nom; nous Lui donnons un nom. Il n'a pas de forme; nous Lui donnons une forme. Est-ce condamnable ? Quel nom n'est pas le Sien ? Quelle forme n'est pas la Sienne ? Quel est le son, la forme où Il ne se trouve pas . C'est pourquoi, en l'absence de la vraie connaissance de ce qu'Il est, tu peux Le nommer comme tu préfères, ou L'imaginer sous la forme qui te convient le mieux pour garder Son souvenir. Tout espoir d'obtenir Sa Grâce sans aucun effort est complètement vain. S'il était possible d'obtenir Sa Grâce de cette façon, tout serait pareil, il n'y aurait aucune raison pour qu'il existât des différences. Il nous a montré les voies et les moyens. Efforce-toi, atteins le but ; sois heureux ; ta paresse et ton égoïsme te font espérer Sa Grâce sans aucun effort, or la règle est valable pour toi comme pour tous. Ne relâche pas tes efforts. Dieu ne peut être réalisé que par ton effort. 6 - Il est un effort qui surpasse tous les autres. Il peut paraître moins efficace que la dévotion à Dieu avec nom et forme. Pourtant, c'est bien celuici le plus efficace : c'est tout simplement l'amour que tu portes à tous les êtres, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. En l'absence d'un tel amour pour tous, ta dévotion envers Dieu n'est que parodie. Quel sens cela a-t-il pour Dieu, si tu recherches auprès de Lui la satisfaction de tes désirs, sans faire ton devoir envers les malheureux ? Il n'y a là que pur égoïsme. Il n'y a pas de place auprès de Dieu pour des personnes aussi égoïstes, seuls les actes désintéressés y ayant droit de cité. Par conséquent, sachant bien qu'l1 est au centre de toute chose, dévoue-toi à Lui. Dieu est Celui qui suscite la plus haute dévotion. 7 -A mesure que tu attribues des noms et des formes à Dieu, tout en faisant preuve d'amour pour tous les noms et formes; ayant compris qu'ils sont tous Siens, ton mental va mûrir progressivement. De même que le goût d'un fruit s'améliore à mesure de sa maturation, de même en va-t-il, en toi, de la croissance du bien et du déclin du mal. À un certain stade de la maturation de ton mental, le moment viendra où il te faudra rencontrer ton maître. Ceci ne signifie pas que tu dois aller à sa recherche, ou lui à la tienne. Au moment voulu, la rencontre aura lieu, chacun s'y étant dirigé à sa manière. C'est votre complémentarité qui vous amènera à vous rencontrer, qui établira ta confiance en lui, adaptera son enseignement pour toi, et te rendra apte à le suivre. Celle-là est la voie directe pour aller à Dieu qui est de réaliser le quatrième état. Tu suivras la vole et atteindras ton but, qui est Être - Conscience - Béatitude, qui est Dieu. 8 - La voie enseignée par le maître est définitive, directe ; dirigée vers l'Unité, elle est naturelle et sans artifices, éprouvée depuis longtemps, non douloureuse. Lorsque tu es sur cette voie, il ne peut plus y avoir ni doute, ni peur . la peur et le doute, ne sont-ce pas les caractéristiques des voles des ténèbres ? Comment pourraient-elles te rencontrer dans la voie de la Vérité qu'enseigne le mettre ? Ainsi, la vole te parlera d'elle-même, t'indiquant le bon chemin. Alors, il ne te restera plus qu'à rencontrer ton maître et à apprendre de lui. Cette voie vous est commune, a tous les deux, par la Volonté de Dieu. Avant toi, ton maître l'a parcourue. Il te montrera le chemin et tu le suivras. À combien d'autres enseigneras-tu ce même chemin? Et combien d'autres suivront-ils après ? D'évidence, la peur et le doute n'ont pas de place dans la voie de la Vérité. Une fois que tu auras fait un pas en avant, tu ne reculeras plus. L'aide du maître est effective pour ce. premier pas uniquement. Tu n'as besoin de rien faire pour que la voie te soit enseignée par ton maître. Sache qu'il est le messager de Dieu, envoye pour révéler la voie à ceux qui sont prêts, qui ont mûri par leurs propres efforts, accomplis dans l'une ou l'autre des deux directions dont nous allons parler. C'est Dieu qui envoie ce messager divin dès que le degré de maturité suffisant est atteint. 9 - La pratique avec foi, mais sans Connaissance, est nommée Bhakti; la même avec Connaissance est nommée jnâna. Il y a deux sortes de Bhakti : l'une est la dévotion à Dieu avec nom et forme, l'autre est l'amour pour tous les êtres (Karrna). jnâna aussi est divisée en deux - la pratique de la voie juste enseignée par le maître, nommé yoga, et l'état qui en résulte, qui est pure jnâna. Il est naturel de croire à quelque chose que l'on ne voit pas pour finalement le trouver. Ceux qui ne croient pas ne trouvent jamais, Les croyants, tôt ou tard, réussiront, les noncroyants, jamais. Tu peux croire même pour la seule raison que la Foi en Dieu ne fait pas de mal. Tu en recevras ta part d'effets bénéfiques. Ce monde existe uniquement pour susciter la Foi en toi. Voilà le but de la création. Aie la Foi et tu pourras atteindre Dieu. 10 - Même si tu ne crois pas tout ce qui est dit de Dieu, crois au moins qu' "Il y a Dieu". Cette graine révèle une grande puissance lors de sa croissance, au point qu'elle peut tout nier, et tout remplir par elle-même. Sa toutepuissance est telle que tu ne verras rien d'autre que Dieu, même pas toi-même. En vérité, Dieu est Tout. IV. PAIX 1 - Qu'est-ce que la Paix ? Lorsqu'un homme est en sommeil profond, bien que le monde subsiste, en a-t-il le moindre souci ? Son mental est tranquille et reposé. S'il peut conserver ce degré de calme et de repos mental même lorsqu'il se trouve en activité au sein du monde, alors la Paix est réalisée. 2 - Le mental peut-il demeurer ainsi, même lorsque nous sommes confrontés au monde ? Cela dépend de notre façon d'appréhender le monde. Le mental est plus agité si c'est sa propriété qui est pillée, que s'il s'agit de celle d'un autre. La perte d'un bien propre cause plus de souci que celle du bien d'autrui. Pourquoi ? Parce que notre manière d'évaluer les choses est ce qui détermine le degré de plaisir ou d'anxiété qu'elles nous procurent. Par conséquent, si l'on apprenait à voir tout d'un oeil égal, le mental demeurerait en paix. Le mental qui, sait que les affaires de l'univers dépassent ses compétences, se tranquillise nécessairement. De même, si l'on a conscience de n'avoir plus aucune prétention envers quoi que ce soit, ou que toutes choses sont périssables, le mental demeure calme. Ainsi la Paix s'installe durablement si l'on porte sur toutes choses un regard équanime. La Paix dépend de la façon dont le mental appréhende les choses. 3 -Illustration dece qui précède: unhomme se réveille après avoir fait un rêve. Son mental était heureux, ou ennuyé, selon ses opinions à propos des choses vues dans le reve ; mais au reveil, son mental demeure inaffecté par toutes les péripéties du rêve ; il demeure équanime. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est qu'à ce moment (au réveil) que son mental se permet d'évaluer tous les éléments du rêve de manière égale. Il ne regrette pas que le rêve ait cessé. Pourquoi ? Il sait que le rêve n'est pas éternel mais doit s'achever au réveil. De même, si un homme sait que tôt ou tard il ne pourra que s'éveiller du long rêve de la vie en ce monde, son mental deviendra immuable. C'est l'état du calme pur. C'est l'état de Paix. 4 - Cet état ne signifie pas pour lui la fin de sa relation au monde. Seuls la paix et le calme du mental lui appartiennent. Ses actes ne pourront que s'adapter aux circonstances. Le seul changement qui soit intervenu avec ce gain de la paix mentale est le suivant : son mental a connu la Vérité et réalisé le détachement -, par conséquent, il repose, paisible ; ses actes, bien que pouvant varier, demeurent impartiaux ; mais les actes des autres sont changeants, sans pouvoir garder l'impartialité. C'est ainsi que le calme du mental apporte un bien énorme, non seulement à luimême, mais aussi au monde en général. La Paix indique la voie de la conduite juste. 5 - Un homme marche, une lampe allumée à la main. Peut-il être question d'hostilité entre la lumière et les accidents du parcours ? Sûrement pas. Cependant, la lumière et l'obscurité ne peuvent coexister. La lumière chasse l'obscurité, révèle les accidents du parcours, et permet à l'homme de marcher prudemment, en montant, en descendant, sur les côtés, etc... La lumière de la lampe supprime la cause de jurons ou de plaintes futiles telles que : "mon pied a heurté un obstacle", ou bien : "ce creux m'a fait trébucher". Une fois la Paix réalisée, l'homme ne ressent ni haine ni antagonisme envers le monde. La Paix dissipe les ténèbres qui nous empêchent de voir la vraie nature du monde et ses embûches. En l'absence de la lumière de la Paix qui permet de s'adapter aux multiples circonstances, on condamne le monde, lui reprochant ses souffrances, comme on se plaint des obstacles sur un chemin. C'est pourquoi un homme ayant réalisé la Paix Suprême après avoir connu le monde comme un rêve compliqué, ne doit pas être considéré comme étant hors du monde, non concerné par ses activités. En fait, il est le seul à être en harmonie effective avec le monde; il est le seul vraiment compétent pour être un homme d'action. Ainsi, la Paix est le régulateur de tes activités. 6 - L'homme en Paix peut avoir un souci de rectification pour ce qui Se passe dans le monde. S'il en éprouvait de la crainte, de quelle aide pourrait-il être envers ceux qui considèrent ce monde possessivement et avec avidité ? Ils sont sous l'emprise de l'égoïsme et dépourvus de toute notion d'impartialité. Pour guider l'aveugle sur un chemin, ou traiter la cécité de l'oeil malade, on a besoin d'y voir clair. De même, celui qui peut réformer le monde est celui qui a découvert sa propre nature immuable par rapport à la nature changeante du monde, et demeure paisible. De tels hommes ne peuvent s'empêcher d'aider le monde. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut manquer de coeur au point de ne pas relever un enfant qui glisse et tombe ? Même question pour les Sages, capables de comprendre les difficultés du monde, et qui peuvent aider les gens. Parce qu'il s'est détaché du mental et du corps, le Sage n'est pas éprouvé par l'effort que demande le service du monde, tout comme le principe vital ayant quitté un corps ne souffre pas, même si de lourds attelages passent sur ce corps en l'écrasant. Le Sage ne se dérobera donc pas devant le travail ou les soucis. Seule la Paix réalisée effectivement peut produire un tel courage, et un tel calme. 7 - En apparence, la Paix peut donner une impression de fadeur et de manque de vigueur. En fait, elle peut tout vaincre. Elle surpasse tout en ténacité et en courage, et c'est de ces qualités que dépend la réussite. Même si le mont Mérou du monde selon la Tradition devait basculer, l'incident (!) provoquerait tout au plus un léger sourire chez l'homme en Paix, s'il ne le laisse pas complètement impassible... Cet état est précieux pour les questions regardant aussi bien le monde que l'esprit. Le véritable bonheur dans le monde est le sien aussi, et ce bonheur jaillit après la fin d'un esclavage. La Paix apporte du bien à chacun, de toutes façons. 8 - Les adversaires de la Paix sont nombreux. Ils sont là pour éprouver l'homme. Lorsque nous y sommes confrontés, nous devons rester vigilants, et veiller a ce que la fleur fragile du mental soit épargnée par leurs ombres. Si la fleur du mental est abîmée, elle perdra son parfum , sa fraîcheur et sa couleur. Elle deviendra alors inutile, imprésentable aux autres, et à Dieu. Sache -que ton mental est plus fragile encore qu'une fleur. C'est à l'aide de cette fleur que tes devoirs envers toi-même, les autres et Dieu s'accomplissent. Elle doit donc préserver sa fraîcheur toujours et en tous lieux. Toute bénédiction du mental est l'oeuvre de la Paix. 9 - N'aie de cesse d'adorer le Dieu de ton Soi avec la fleur de ton mental. Laisse les aspects capricieux de ton mental témoigner de cette adoration. Progressivement, ils apprendront à quitter leurs jeux infantiles et voudront connaître le même enchantement que toi. À force d'observer la Paix qui est en toi, ils abandonneront leurs caprices. Toi, tu n'as qu'à continuer patiemment l'adoration. Ne te laisse donc pas détourner par ces caprices du mental ; au contraire, ce sont eux qui seront finalement pacifiés par la Paix qui est en toi. Tout doit être en Paix. 10 - Un dernier mot : l'essence des Védas est la Paix. V. ACTION 1 -Toute action appartient à Dieu. Son Oeuvre a inscrit chaque chose dans ses fonctions individuelles. C'est par Lui que les êtres, animés ou inanimés, jouent leur rôle. Toutes les actions Lui appartiennent. 2 - Chaque être fait ce qui lui correspond. Qu'est-ce que Dieu a à voir avec cela ? Nous nous intéresserons aux objets inanimés un peu plus tard. Nous sommes des êtres sensibles; voyons d'abord qui est l'auteur de nos actions. Tout le monde souhaite améliorer son état, et y travaille. Mais les résultats diffèrent, bien que le but et le travail soient identiques. Pourquoi cette différence dans les résultats ? Ici Dieu nous fait comprendre qu'Il est l'auteur de l'action. Autrement, tous les résultats devraient être identiques. Les différences de condition n'expliquent rien : peut-il exister quelqu'un ne souhaitant pas améliorer sa situation ? Quelle que soit son intention envers les autres, chaque individu est certainement honnête dans son intention envers lui-même (ex: pour améliorer sa situation). Cela n'empêche pas qu'il y ait des différences de condition de l'un à l'autre: Toutes les actions sont l'oeuvre de Dieu. 3 - Tous les êtres ont la même intention ; cependant, leurs efforts varient de l'un à l'autre, ainsi que leurs états. Ayant dit cela, une question se pose : qu'est-ce que l'effort ? N'est-ce pas simplement un concept mental ? Tous ces concepts ont la même origine, a savoir, cette intention commune a tous (d'améliorer sa situation) -, alors pourquoi ce concept mental de l'effort à accomplir diffère-t-il d'un individu à l'autre ? Ici aussi, Dieu nous enseigne que toutes les actions Lui appartiennent. 4 - S'il est établi que, malgré l'intention commune, l'effort varie selon les capacités individuelles, la question se pose de savoir qu'est-ce qui conditionne ces capacités ? La source est dans le corps et le mental. L'environnement peut aussi influer. Avant de faire un effort, l'on doit tenir compte de tous les facteurs. Cependant, nous n'avons pas un contrôle suffisant de ces facteurs, pouvant faire coïncider exactement l'effort avec la tâche à accomplir : toutes les actions appartiennent à Dieu. 5 - A présent, si l'on dit que le corps, le mental et l'environnement vont progressivement s'ajuster à la tâche à accomplir, on avoue implicitement l'incapacité initiale. Ceci revient à admettre que toutes les actions sont l'oeuvre de Dieu. 6 - Cela est-il bon ou mauvais que les gens n'atteignent pas leurs buts ? C'est certainement une bonne chose. Pourquoi ? La plupart des gens sont égoïstes ; à toi de juger si leur succès est bon pour le monde ou non. Peut -être te demandes-tu alors pourquoi les efforts des personnes non-égoïstes ne sont pas tous couronnés de succès ? Le plus souvent, bien qu'en apparence ils semblent ne pas être égoïstes, ils ne sont pas sans défauts. Cela dépend de l'ego. Si le non-égoïsme supposé engendre une sensation de supériorité sur nos semblables, Dieu se charge de freiner nos ardeurs, et de nous rappeler - "vous aussi, vous êtes comme les autres, et c'est Moi qui vous gouverne". Le véritable représentant de Dieu est dépourvu d'égoïsme et d'ego. C'est parce que Dieu brille à jamais en lui, en d'autres termes, que le nuage de l'ego n'est plus là pour lui cacher Dieu, que toutes ses intentions se concrétisent. C'est donc un homme de "bonne volonté" (Satya Sankalpa, littéralement : vraie volonté). Dieu rayonne directement à travers lui, en qui il n'y a pas de ténèbres. Il est le seul à connaître l'Intention divine telle qu'Elle est. Dieu accomplit à travers lui le but de Sa création. Toutes les actions sont l'oeuvre de Dieu. 7 - A la question : n'existe-t-il pas au moins une de ces personnes de bonne volonté (ou de vraie volonté) ? Pourquoi le monde n'en reçoit-il pas le plein de bénédictions ? Il y a un secret dans tout ceci : les Sages qui savent que toutes les actions sont l'oeuvre de Dieu se vouent à le faire savoir aux autres : il n'y a pas de bien plus précieux que cette connaissance : les actions sont l'oeuvre de Dieu, non la nôtre. Cette connaissance contient en elle toutes les bénédictions. C'est pourquoi le propos des Sages est d'éclairer les autres à l'aide de leur connaissance de Dieu et Ses actions. Ils ne disent pas: "connais Dieu tout de suite ! , mais enseignent les voies et les moyens de la connaissance, et encouragent les gens à suivre le droit chemin, C'est tout. Ils ne disent pas : "sois délivré à l'instant ! puisque le commun des mortels en est incapable. Les Sages n'enjoignent pas Dieu de "libérer les gens immédiatement", puisqu'ils sont dépourvus d'ego. et savent: "Dieu sait ce qu'Il a à faire, et Il le fait; que pourrais-je Lui demander de plus ?" Ainsi, ils souhaitent seulement faire leur devoir, sans en récolter les fruits. Ils ont compris que seul Dieu distribue les fruits des actions. Ils observent simplement le déroulement des choses dans le monde, jouent leur rôle, et ne songent jamais à recréer un monde à eux, ce qui ne serait qu'une forme d'égoïsme. La Création est exactement comme elle doit être. Tout est en ordre. Toutes les actions sont l'oeuvre de Dieu. 8 - Sachant que leurs actes sont subordonnés au Pouvoir Divin, comment pourraient-ils envisager d'agir à contre-coeur ? Non, ils ne peuvent pas même y penser. Ils feront leur travail comme un devoir. Les écritures disent : "fais le travail mais ne pense pas à ses fruits." De même que la colère échappe inconsciemment au contrôle d'un homme même s'il est déterminé à ne pas se mettre en colère et à rester calme, de même les Sages à l'intention vraie (Satya Sankalpa) peuvent être choqués par les injustices apparentes du monde, et penser sans s'en apercevoir : "Dieu, faites que survienne le bien !" Alors, cela se produira certainement, et c'est ce qui explique les événements extraordinaires dans le monde. Les grands bouleversements sont le résultat d'un voeu dérobé dans le mental d'un Sage. C'est la loi de la nature. Qui peut la changer ? Toutes les actions sont l'oeuvre de Dieu. 9 - Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Donc, c'est juste. Tout ce qui arrive, arrive par Son action. En ce sens, il n'est pas faux de penser que "c'est Lui qui fait voler le voleur", puisqu'à l'heure du châtiment, c'est aussi Lui qui fait souffrir le voleur pour son méfait. Ni plus ni moins. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'hostilité envers le voleur. Tel est le fruit de la connaissance que toutes les actions sont l'oeuvre de Dieu. Mais même s'il n'y a pas d'hostilité envers le voleur, notre rejet pour l'acte de voler demeure. Cela aussi est le résultat de notre connaissance que toutes les actions sont l'oeuvre de Dieu. Comment ? Parce que le voleur lui-même n'aime pas le vol : resterait-il tranquille si ses biens lui étaient volés par un autre ? Non, certainement. Il n'y a personne pour ignorer que le bien est bon et que le mal est mauvais. C'est pourquoi la connaissance que toutes les actions sont l'oeuvre de Dieu est ce qui peut susciter une conduite droite dans le monde. Notre connaissance s'étend au-delà. Nous ne pouvons répéter que ce que nous connaissons, et ne pas nous soucier de ce qui dépasse notre connaissance. Cela aussi est l'oeuvre de Dieu. 10 - Parmi les fruits de la connaissance que Dieu nous accorde, il y a celui qui nous apprend que toutes les actions sont Son oeuvre. Notre impuissance nous pousse à demander "Dieu, pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ?" Toutes les religions admettent ce même état d'impuissance. C'est parce -que les fruits de nos actes ne correspondent pas à nos désirs, en d'autres mots, parce que nos pouvoirs sont limités, que nous ne pouvons que nous incliner, et constater que toutes les actions sont l'oeuvre de Dieu. Cette loi qui nous gouverne, s'applique aux objets inanimés aussi. Nous ne sommes pas mieux lotis qu'eux. Tout est Un. Ceux qui n'admettent pas que toutes les actions sont l'oeuvre de Dieu, ne peuvent que reconnaître leurs propres limites. Cela même est l'oeuvre de Dieu. VI . EGO Ô ego! tous les maux du monde prennent leur source en toi. Dans le but de t'éliminer, les Rois font des lois et les Sages donnent des enseignements. Malgré leurs efforts depuis la nuit des temps, hélas ! tu es toujours vivant ; tu te caches seulement, et réapparais encore et encore. N'as-tu donc pas de fin ? Oh si, et, sûrement, elle approche. Un autre Ego a commencé à t'éliminer. C'est l'ego Universel, dont le nom est Je-SuisBrahman (Aham Brahmasmi). 2 - Eh! ego, détrompe-toi, ton ennemi n'est pas de ton espèce: tu es périssable, alors qu'Il n l'est pas ; tu te prends pour "je", parce que tu différencies toujours "je", "tu", "il", etc., mais Lui est libre de ces concepts : Il harmonise les différences et résorbe tout en Lui-même. Ton hostilité à Son égard naît de ce que tu le vois s'élever pour t'anéantir. Mais Lui n'a aucun mauvais sentiment pour toi, puisque tu ne peux te trouver là en Sa présence. Il te voit comme une partie de Lui-même. C'est ta propre imposture qui cause ta perte en Sa présence. Il ne songe même pas à te tuer car tu ne comptes pas a ses yeux. C'est pourquoi, ego, tu te considères comme Son ennemi, mais Lui ne se prend pas pour le tien. En un mot, tu es ton propre ennemi : par orgueil, tu t'es vanté devant Lui, comme tu le fais en tous lieux. Dès lors, tu es perdu. C'est ainsi que le Soi Universel t'efface , t ayant absorbé, brillant en tant que Lumière Absolue. 3 - Eh ! ego, les ravages de ton action sont sans limites : tu n'es satisfait que si tu es glorifié devant les autres, et si les autres sont abaissés devant toi ; tes désirs ne cessent de te harceler - "à quel titre serai-je honoré ? Comment puis-je paraître plus élégant ? Les autres , si inclinent-ils devant moi ? M'obéissent-ils en silence ? Proclament-ils que nul ne me surpasse ?" Hélas ! Que ta vie est courte! Et pourtant, que d'ambitions ! Combien de mal tu peux causer ! Tu t'es trompé, croyant trouver le bonheur dans cette vaine quête de gloire et de pouvoir, et en voulant te distinguer parmi les autres. Tout cela ne peut t'être profitable. Pourquoi ? Les autres ne sont-ils pas motivés eux aussi par ces mêmes illusions ? Quelles chances de succès peux-tu avoir face à des multitudes de gens nourrissant les mêmes ambitions ? Dans une telle situation, tu dois mettre un terme à ta vaine volonté de tout dominer. Par tant de vanité, tu suscites le mal, autant pour toi que pour les autres. Écoute mon conseil amical. Pour dire la vérité, Celui-là que tu crois être ton ennemi mortel, est en fait ton ami. Il sait comment te rendre digne de la vraie Grandeur et des vraies Bénédictions. Abandonne-toi à Lui. Cet Ego Universel ne te traite pas en ennemi : Il est ton véritable Bienfaiteur. 4 - Tu ne peux, à ce moment précis, avoir une idée de ce qu'Il fera de toi si seulement tu t'abandonnes à Lui. Quoi que je puisse t'en dire, tu ne peux comprendre. L'expérience de l'abandon à Lui peut seule permettre de comprendre. Nul doute qu'Il t'élèvera à Sa Grandeur, rien de moins. Par conséquent, ne crains pas pour ton avenir ; abandonne-toi directement. Tu pourras toujours t'en retourner, si la joie ne te submerge pas dès le premier instant d'abandon. De même que, en buvant du lait, cela commence par le goût agréable et se termine par l'apaisement de la faim et de la soif, de même l'abandon de soi commence par le ravissement et s'achève dans la Parfaite Béatitude qui est au-delà du plaisir et de la souffrance. Par conséquent, ton but est, nul doute, cet Ego Universel (je-Suis Brahman). 5 - Quel est Ton nouveau nom, après l'abandon ? 11 n'y a pas d'autre nom que le Tien. Les Védas Te louent, le monde Te glorifie. L'essence des enseignements religieux, c'est Toi-même. Quelle est alors Ta forme? Toutes les formes sont Tiennes. Il n'y a pas une forme qui ne soit la Tienne. Tu es Cela qui est adoré dans les temples ; Tu es Cela qui est décrit dans les Védas; les festivités, les cérémonies, sont toutes pour Toi. Mais quel est donc Ton pouvoir ? En Ta présence, le monde est actif; chaque être est ce qu'il est à cause de Toi. En bref, toutes choses Te glorifient, et témoignent de Ton Être. Elles y sont contraintes par devoir. Tu n'aurais même jamais rêvé que ceci pût être ton état. Mets-toi donc à l'oeuvre. Abandonne ta suffisance, car L'ego Universel t'attend. 6 - Souhaites-tu sortir de ton rêve, ou bien est-ce que tu préfères y rester encore ? Combien de temps les images du rêve vont-elles durer ? Ne sois pas paresseux, sors de ta torpeur, réveille-toi ! Tu ne vois que tes propres images mentales, et tu continues d'en imaginer encore et encore. Tout cela est vain. Trouve simplement Qui est ce Toi, ce spectateur de tes images mentales. Ne te méprends pas, en t'identifiant à elles, qui s'élèvent et retombent ; réveille-toi ! Dès l'instant où tu t'éveilleras, tu comprendras que l'éveil vaut mieux que ce rêve. Debout ! L'ego Universel attend pour se réjouir de te voir éveillé. 7 - Ne crains pas la cessation du rêve actuel. Tu vas être autrement comblé. N'étant plus dans l'illusion, tu vas assister en spectateur à cette imagerie mentale, sans en éprouver de trouble, mais avec un sourire. Cela te semblera être une plaisanterie, non plus un fardeau. En rêve, ton imagerie mentale semble avoir des formes réelles. Au réveil, tu sais que le rêve est seulement un rêve. Ne prends pas l'état de rêve pour celui de veille. Connais le rêve en tant que tel. Faisant ainsi, tu dois atteindre l'état de "je-Suis-Brahman" (l'Ego Universel). 8 - Je m'adresse à toi pour ton bien, non pour mon intérêt. Que faire si la Foi te manque, si tu ne suis pas les enseignements, ou si tu quittes le chemin, faute de récompense immédiate ... ~ Comment puis-je t'aider si tout l'enseignement des Saints s'avère vain pour toi ~ Il n'y a pas d'état plus élevé que celui-ci. Il Est, pour ton bien, et, à travers toi, pour les autres aussi. Quitte ta suffisance, dès maintenant. Commence tout de suite. L'ego Universel est le tien. 9 - 0 ego, vois comme tu es l'esclave de tout, et combien tu en souffres! Combien ton état est pitoyable ! Tout n'est qu'hostilité autour de toi ! Lorsque tu dis "a moi, a moi !", tous les autres rivalisent: "à moi, à moi!" Lorsque tu dis "je suis grand", ils protestent : "comment ? c'est moi qui suis grand." Tu es le seul à ne pas t'être hostile. A cause de tous ces soucis , tes productions mentales se multiplient, indéfiniment. N'est-ce pas le moment d'en profiter pour lâcher prise ? Si tu dis "tout est à vous", chacun deviendra ton ami. Il en est Un qui peut te rendre aussi magnanime, et c'est "je-Suis-Brahman" (l'Ego Universel). 10 - Il nie reste un mot à dire. Ce n'est pas le produit de mon égoïsme, mais simplement mon devoir. Je ne dis ce mot spécialement ni pour toi ni pour mon bien. C'est pour le bien de tous. La Vérité est "je-Suis-Brahman" (l'Ego Universel). Lumière de Grâce Divine, Amour Tout-Puissant, Bénissez-moi. Paix ! Paix ! Paix !